


Molly the Wise (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: It's been a month since Sherlock died, and John is stuck





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B ficlet

“Hey, it’s going to be Ok.” Molly slides into the seat across from me. “I mean...I know, but still.”

I can only stare at her, before looking back down at my glass. Number 4 or 5? I can’t remember. 

“Look, you’ve got to do something. It’s been a month,” she says softly. I look back up at her. “Every now and then, somebody from the Yard dies in the line of work and-“

”Don’t talk to me about death,” I snap. “I’ve seen plenty of it, and horrible ones, too...”

“How many of them were your friends?” She puts her hands clasped on the table and leans forward slightly. “You were a friend of his, a close one, and I am positive that you were the only one. But he’s gone, and you’re here.”

I shake my head. 

She reaches out with her left hand and takes mine, pulling it away from the glass gently. Her hand is warm, soft but not too soft. I study her. She’s beautiful, especially when she doesn’t try to impress. She’s probably wondering how drunk I am. I should stop staring at her. That smile...

\- - -

It’s an incredible night. I could get used to it. And she so is very smart. She gently snores as I gaze at her as dawn begins to break.


End file.
